


In Which Our Heroes Contemplate Homicide

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Our Heroes Contemplate Homicide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592838) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

 

' Abruptly, Dean's head snaps up and toward the mouth of the alley; a moment later, Castiel hears a voice--he's almost sure that's Sean's--calling Dean's name. And far more horrifyingly, he's closer with each repetition.

"How the _fuck_ \--"

"They must have established a system giving each team a given area of territory on Third Street to watch and rotate who is assigned as lookout while the other three enjoy themselves," he says in resignation. "They likely signal each other when whenever we enter or leave a given territory, at which time the designated lookout activates their team--and any other members available--to set up a perimeter, within which they assure someone has us in line of sight at all times. On a guess, they saw us vanish from the crowd, sent a signal to the others, and they narrowed down our location by creating a--"

"Seriously?" Dean says incredulously. "You taught them to be professional stalkers?"

"I trained them to track and isolate demons, Hellhounds, and corporeal beings of any type," he answers defensively. "I taught them to track _me_."

"And goddamn Manuel issued 'em all walky-talkies," Dean groans, head dropping on Castiel's shoulder as Sean's voice drifts to them again, but it doesn't seem to be closer, which means their presence in this alley was already visually confirmed. "Amanda's helping Joe coordinate, I bet you anything; she knows every goddamn street."

He braces himself not to fight the inevitable moment Dean pulls away, watching the green eyes focus on the wall blocking the exit to Second speculatively. "They already have someone positioned on the other side to mock us for even trying. There's probably a point system involved, though what the prize is for winning…"

"I think I know," Dean says grimly. Before he can ask, Dean kisses him once, hard, then steps back, zipping up Castiel's coat reluctantly before seeing to his own. To his surprise, Dean reaches for his hand again, squeezing his fingers before tipping his head toward the mouth of the alley. "Gonna kill 'em. Later. So, cake?" '

 

\- The Game of God, Chapter 2

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/In-Which-Our-Heroes-Contemplate-Homicide-572378343


End file.
